Attention Whores
by Uema
Summary: Yukine voulais juste que Yato fasse attention à lui une nouvelle fois


Traduction de "attention whores de candylit.

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **candylit**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au mangaka **Adachi Toka,** l'adaptation en animé est du **studio Bones.**

PS : Vive le Yatone ! \ o /

L'auteur (**candylit**) n'a laissé aucuns commentaires en début de chapitre.

* * *

Yukine ne se souvenait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était mot ni depuis combien de temps il faisait parti de ce monde. Il se souvenait clairement de ce qu'il faisait avant de devenir un Shinki et comment il en était devenu un, mais le laps de temps entre le présent et sa mort était trop grand pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir.

Il se souvenait d'Hiyori, cependant. Oui, il se souvenait clairement de ce jour, et ça lui faisait du mal parfois, de penser qu'elle n'était plus là, et il savait que Yato ressentait la même chose. Yato avait eu un faible pour Hiyori - et en avait toujours eu un - rendant même tous ses autres Shinkis jaloux, et puis pourquoi Yato-sama était-il si friands d'une jeune humaine qui aurait pu devenir un fantôme à tout moment lorsqu'elle restait avec lui ?

Yukine comprennait, pourtant. Si Yukine avait connu Hiyori aussi, dès le début quand elle était tout ce qu'il avait et qu'Hiyori avait foi en lui et lui tennait de la compagnie, après des années de méprises et de solitude. Yukine ne pouvait pas blâmer Yato de préférer Hiyori à tous les autres fidèles et Shinki qu'il avait acquis.

Mais Hiyori est morte il y a près de deux cents ans. Ils n'étaient pas là quand ce fut arrivé, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas reconvertir son âme comme celle d'un Shinki de Yato, et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'elle ne fût utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre ou si elle avait transformé en un Ayakashi, mais ils avaient tous deux préféré penser que la première supposition la plus plausible.

Il avait fait des ami-ami avec les autres Shinki bien sûr, parce que ce serait vraiment merdique être complètement seul, surtout quand tout le monde était si proche l'un de l'autre. Il était leur chef cependant, et il savait que Yato le choisirait toujours sur tous les Shinki qu'il détenait - Yato le lui avait affirmé une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls - mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir seul de toute façon.

Il était l'un des plus "importants", de ceux qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas être affectés par les Ayakashi, ou qui étaient incapable de souffrir de quoi que ce soit, et bien qu'il se sentait important, il soupira (1), car cela voulait dire que toutes les missions de sous-fifre - ou souhaits - que Yato accordait étaient fait par d'autres Shinki que lui.

"Tu sais, tu es le plus spécial à mes yeux" répondit Yato lorsqu'il l'avait questionné à ce sujet, "Tu viendras avec moi pour les missions les plus importantes. Toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps."

Cela l'avait fait sourire, mais il n'y avait plus aucuns Ayakashi de "grande envergure" en ce moment. Ou s'ils existaient, ils ne l'attaquaient pas aussi ouvertement qu'avant. Probablement parce que Yato était désormais puissant et reconnu dans le monde entier, avec des millions de fidèles.

C'était comme Yato l'avait toujours rêvé. Ces rêves qui le faisait parler pendant la nuit, grincer des dents et ronfler, et qui finissaient toujours par réveiller Yukine. Il était constamment entouré par de grandes femmes aux poitrines opulentes qui veillaient à prendre soin de lui ainsi que de chacune de ses envies, quelles qu'elles soient.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre au début, mais maintenant, il en était vraiment certain : il était foutrement jaloux.

Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas effectués de mission ensemble, et les femmes Shinkis refuseraient catégoriquement de laisser Yato seul et Yato semblait très heureux de se laisser draguer - ok, pas vraiment, mais tout de même ! - et Yukine resterait une nouvelle fois sur la touche à les regarder maladroitement tourner autour de lui.

Et ce qui pouvait rendre Yukine encore plus mal à l'aise, c'était un de ses souvenirs, la première fois que Yato revenait d'un sanctuaire, ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois, sans jamais vraiment donner une explication appropriée sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Si aucun des deux n'avait vraiment songé à l'étrangeté de ces actes, aucuns des deux ne laisseraient leur petit "rituel" s'arrêter ou laisser l'autre s'en aller comme si de rien était.

Yukine ne savait pas ce que Yato ressentait à son égard - à condition qu'il ressente quelque chose pour lui - mais Yukine savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour Yato, et ça le tuait.

Donc, il pensait que c'était parfaitement normal qu'un jour il se réveillait en sueur d'un rêve pas si innocent engendré par son pauvre petit cerveau de quatorze ans la première fois que Yato l'avait accidentellement embrassé- ce-n'était-pas-vraiment-un-accident. Il avait décidé que c'était tout aussi normal de déraper ainsi de temps en temps, - car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves - et qu'il souffrait réellement de l'attitude de Yato en ce moment, donc ce n'était pas si grave. Yato comprendrait.

Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire ; laver ses draps sales.

-oOo-

"Il a fait souffrir Yato-sama !"  
"Il se fait appeler le chef des Shinkis ? Je ne comprends pas ce que Yato-sama voit en lui !"  
"Yukine-kun n'a vraiment aucune honte !"  
"J'espère Yato-sama va le renier !"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien chez lui ?"  
"Probablement quelque chose de dégoûtant, comme tuer un homme ou voler l'argent d'une personne âgée."

Yukine aurait sûrement ri face à ces commérages, s'il ne se souciait pas autant de son image. Il avait oublié que les autres Shinkis avaient également ressentit la douleur de leur Dieu commun lorsqu'il avait été "salis", et bien qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avait fait ça, le fait que Yato l'avait immédiatement convoqué dans sa chambre ne faisait aucun doute si l'identité du responsable.

Il aurait voulu mourir sur le champ, mais au lieu de cela il pressa le pas, et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de Yato en dépassant les autres Shinkis qui continuaient à parler sur son dos. Il aurait tellement voulu les frapper un à un simplement pour se défouler; qui étaient-ils pour le juger ? Yato était le seul à avoir ce droit.

Il frappa sur les grandes portes d'or de la chambre de Yato et entra sans attendre la permission du Dieu.

"Oooh, qui aurait bien pu être un vilain petit garçon, à ton avis," susurra Yato à la recherche du bac de fruits sur ses genoux. "Assieds-toi."  
"Je suis désolé."  
"Assieds-toi, tu veux ?"

Yukine s'assit sur le lit et laissa ses pieds glisser sur le sol, les jambes croisées. Au diable les formalités, il pouvait se mettre à l'aise s'il le voulait. Et puis ça ne semblait pas vraiment déranger Yato qui déposa le plateau entre eux, de sorte à ce que Yukine puisse manger ainsi.

"Tu es toujours aussi de pervers que tu ne l'étais avant, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Je suis toujours "l'adolescent chiant de quatorze ans", comme tu le dis si bien, et je serai toujours à mon "stade de la puberté à la noix", donc tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, répondit-il sèchement.  
Yato rit. "Je ne te reproche rien, c'est juste un constat."  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si calme ? Tu ne vas pas me renier ?!"  
"Non. C'était bien pire avant." Yato haussa les épaules. "Et d'ailleurs, tu es mon préféré, pourquoi diable voudrais-je te renier?" Il mangea une fraise et ajouta : "À qui est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu détestes toutes les filles de cet endroit."  
Yukine rougit. "Oui."  
"Tu pensais à ce garçon alors ? Tu sais, Akira, le gosse avec qui tu traînes tout le temps."  
"Il a dix ans putain, c'est effrayant," Yukine grogna et s'éloigna, le rouge lui montant aux joues, il voulait déjà sortir d'ici.  
"Oh, je comprends", déclara Yato. "Tu cherches à avoir l'attention de ces prostituées."

Dix secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Yukine ne murmure : "Alors quoi. Tu ne m'appelle même plus par mon nom, je ne sais même pas si tu t'en souviens."

Yato sourit. "Tu n'as pas à être jaloux d'elles, tu sais."  
"Uhuh."  
"Si tu voulais me parler, tu avais juste à venir ici, dans ma chambre, et nous aurions pu discuter."  
"Il ne s'agit pas seulement de parler."  
"Et puis, si tu voulais venir sur en mission avec moi, tu pouvais me le dire, je t'aurais emmené depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi es-tu si timide ?"  
"Ce n'est rien de tout cela !" cria Yukine, fou de rage. Yato le prit en considération quelques instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il saisit le bras de Yukine et l'attira vers lui, en déposant un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Yukine s'écarquillèrent et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.  
"Tu n'es pas censé faire ça." lui dit-il. "N'est-ce pas comme si je te salissais encore une fois ?"  
"Je peux faire ce que je veux, merci." Yato sourit. "Et comme je ne pense pas que c'est une mauvaise chose pour que tu m'embrasses, tu peux le faire aussi."  
Yukine rougit. "Tout le monde dit que je suis une honte pour toi et d'autres trucs comme ça."  
"Frappe-les."  
"Je peux t'accompagner aujourd'hui?"  
Yato sourit. "Bien sûr".

* * *

(1) La phrase en anglais est : [...] and although that made him feel important, it sucked, because that meant that all the shit-tons of wishes Yato [...] Donc le "sucked" est traduit par sucer ou aspirer, donc il n'y a pas de "meilleure traduction".

J'espère que la traduction vous a plus ! L'originale se trouve sur le profil de **candylit** !


End file.
